


¿Es una cita?

by newyorkblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basado en el episodio 14, Crush at First Sight, Drabble, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Secret Crush, angst if you squint
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Miya Atsumu llevaba meses fantaseando con invitar a salir a Sakusa Kiyoomi. Hasta que, finalmente, lo hizo.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	¿Es una cita?

**Author's Note:**

> Este mini drabble está basado en Sakusa viendo el saque de Atsumu en el nuevo capítulo sdgfjdsk les juro que no puedo con estos gays, los quiero

—¿Te refieres a…? —Sakusa arrugó la nariz; posiblemente acababa de descifrar la palabra correcta—. ¿Acaso es una cita?

Atsumu se mordisqueó el interior de las mejillas para que su sonrisa no fuera sospechosamente amplia. Aunque rara vez le importaba lo que otros tenían para decir sobre él, no quería sentirse como un completo acosador ante Sakusa Kiyoomi.

—Bueno, Kiyoomi-kun —Atsumu se rascó el mentón—. Si de esa forma te gusta más, pues sí. Es una cita.

Contó los latidos en los que Sakusa tardaba en darle una respuesta. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Le frustraba no ser capaz de dilucidar qué clase de mueca tendría debajo del cubrebocas.

¡Sakusa podría haber estado sonriendo y Atsumu no lo sabría jamás!

¡Se perdería de ver su preciosa sonrisa!

De acuerdo, Atsumu solo había visto su sonrisa _una_ única vez. Y quizá fuera que la sonrisa de aquellos que sonreían poco solía destacarse mucho más; pero el Atsumu de quince años acabó por decidir que la sonrisa de Sakusa Kiyoomi era lo suficientemente radiante como para frustrarle el aliento.

La había visto exactamente un año atrás, de hecho. Cuando Itachiyama venció a Inarizaki en la final del torneo nacional —Atsumu casi no podía ver de la rabia y el dolor, cegado por completo a causa de la decepción de regresar a sus casas como un par de perdedores. No estaba seguro de cuando conseguiría tapar la grieta en su alma (y su orgullo) que dejó aquella primera competencia nacional.

Tal vez estaba tan en la mierda que, cuando vio a un Sakusa Kiyoomi de quince años sonreír junto a su equipo campeón durante una milésima de segundo, casi pudo escuchar el sonido de la flecha de cupido atravesándole el centro del pecho.

Pensó que era de esas situaciones que rara vez puedes presenciar en la vida. Como encontrar una aurora boreal de pura casualidad en tu viaje por Islandia, capturar el aleteo de una mariposa con una cámara fotográfica o divisar un trébol de cuatro hojas sin siquiera estarlo buscando.

Un momento fugaz que solo aquellos con una gran suerte pueden ostentar. Casi como se sentiría pillar una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo nocturno.

Atsumu no pudo olvidar esa sonrisa.

Osamu, su gemelo, estaba ya cansado de escucharlo parlotear acerca del famoso Sakusa Kiyoomi y su fugaz sonrisa. Le había desafiado a invitarlo a salir si tan guapo le parecía, o si _taaan_ única era su sonrisa como para hacer perder el aliento al gran Miya Atsumu.

Chasqueaba la lengua al recordarlo. ¡No es como si no lo hubiera intentado!

Atsumu trató de encontrar su perfil de Facebook, pero no encontró ningún Sakusa Kiyoomi entre sus páginas. Buscó maneras de contactarse con posibles conocidos de los dos, sin embargo, nadie podía dar una sola pista de su paradero.

Ah, pero cómo se le aceleró el corazón cuando Sakusa atravesó las puertas del campamento juvenil. ¡Atsumu tenía una _nueva_ oportunidad para hacerlo!

Ya no era solo atrapar una estrella fugaz en el cielo: se sentía como si llovieran miles de estrellas sobre su cabeza.

Hizo sus acercamientos más de una vez, pero Sakusa no parecía corresponder a sus intentos. O tal vez no los entendía. Por supuesto tenía que ser eso. ¿Por qué alguien _no_ querría que Miya Atsumu le coqueteara?

De todas formas, no logró conseguir mucho. Rara vez conseguían estar solos, y Atsumu no pensaba humillarse frente a sus demás compañeros y contrincantes. ¿Qué dirían si le vieran babeando por el muchacho de primer año que les aplastó el año anterior en las nacionales?

Pero luego llegaron _otra vez_ las nacionales. Y Atsumu estaba ya cansado de esperar y esperar y esperar.

Se metió a la cancha durante el primer partido de Itachiyama. Por su parte, Inarizaki acababa de aplastar a otra de las escuelas y se preparaba para el duelo del día siguiente con Karasuno.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Sería un enfrentamiento interesante. Esperaba que dieran una buena pelea para que así el fuera capaz de enseñar todo su potencial.

Atsumu y Osamu, los imbatibles gemelos Miya, eran el arma más potente de Inarizaki. Sentía un poco de pena por las demás escuelas.

Se tragó el resto de sus pensamientos cuando Sakusa apareció fuera del gimnasio con sus compañeros. Ya se había calzado el cubrebocas y también la chaqueta de Itachiyama con sus vibrantes colores verde y amarillo.

Sakusa iba demasiado distraído en sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo de repente cuando Atsumu se le atravesó en su camino con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Cómo estás, Kiyoomi-kun? —preguntó Atsumu con su tono de voz para ligues—. Deberías venir a ver el partido de Inarizaki contra Karasuno mañana. Será una buena pelea.

Se sintió observado de arriba abajo por el otro muchacho. Por suerte, no sería capaz de escuchar cómo se le desbocaba el corazón a cada segundo que lo tenía al frente.

—¿Ir al partido? —preguntó Sakusa con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Y por qué haría yo eso?

Atsumu puso su mejor postura presumida. Se llevó una mano a la cadera como si así diera énfasis y un aura de autosuficiencia como solo él sabía hacer.

—Porque así podremos ir a cenar luego de que yo gane, claro —dijo Atsumu como si nada—. Luego de que ambos ganemos, obvio. Todavía nos debemos una revancha.

Sakusa todavía le examinaba con la mirada. Tal vez estaría recordando sobre su viejo duelo del año anterior.

—¿Te refieres a…? —Sakusa arrugó la nariz; posiblemente acababa de descifrar la palabra correcta—. ¿Acaso es una cita?

—Bueno, Kiyoomi-kun —Atsumu se rascó el mentón—. Si de esa forma te gusta más, pues sí. Es una cita.

Sakusa balanceó el peso de su cuerpo sobre uno de sus pies. No estaba mirando a Atsumu mientras pensaba, pero de repente levantó sus ojos oscuros hacia él.

—Y dices que mañana ganarás —habló Sakusa de repente—. Contra Karasuno.

—Por supuesto, Kiyoomi-kun —Atsumu dio una risotada y juntó ruidosamente las palmas—. Si yo gano, que por supuesto ocurrirá, iremos a cenar los dos. Sirven un buen ramen aquí cerca del gimnasio.

Atsumu trató de ignorar la vocecilla en su interior. La aplastó con su puño cerrado. Era la vocecilla que solía decirle que _tal vez_ no debería ser tan confianzudo como siempre era.

Las cosas podían torcerse. Los partidos podían salir mal.

Inarizaki podría perder la copa otro año seguido.

Pero no dejó que aquello le quitara la ilusión. Llevaba fantaseando con el momento de invitar a salir a Sakusa Kiyoomi desde hacía tantos meses que ya no podía recordar cómo era la vida sin desearlo.

Escuchó que Sakusa chasqueaba la lengua debajo de su cubrebocas. Meció el peso de su cuerpo ahora sobre la otra de sus largas y musculosas piernas.

—Está bien —respondió Sakusa—. Iré mañana al partido.

Atsumu inspiró con fuerza. No podía sonreír de más. No iba a exponerse mucho más de la cuenta.

Tal vez Sakusa no hubiera dado un _sí_ explícito a su invitación a cenar, pero lucía como si quisiera darle el beneficio de la duda.

Atsumu no iba a dejar que las cosas salieran mal. A su larga lista de motivos para vencer y arrasar en el torneo nacional, ahora se le sumaba una más.

Se dispuso a darse la vuelta e irse antes de que Sakusa lo hiciera primero. Siempre quería ser el que tuviera la última palabra.

—¡Nos veremos mañana entonces, Kiyoomi-kun! —Atsumu agitó la mano, párpados cerrados y labios sonriendo ligeramente—. Cenaremos luego de que gane.

—Hasta entonces, supongo —Sakusa elevó el mentón. Casi podía imaginarlo sonriendo bajo su cubrebocas, también autosuficiente—. _Miya_.

Atsumu giró para continuar alejándose para alcanzar a Samu y todos los demás. Sus ánimos estaban renovados, y su cuerpo no dejaba de descargar adrenalina pese a que ya no estaba en una cancha.

Esperaba que al día siguiente tuviera la suerte de ver otra estrella fugaz. Y que esta vez pudiera atraparla con sus propias manos.

**Author's Note:**

> IGUAL SI SALIERON :'D digamos que Sakusa lo invitó después como premio consuelo


End file.
